


It Takes Two

by your_boy_aiden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Dark, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kind of Poetry, Loneliness, M/M, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Repetition, Sad Ending, Short, Unrequited Crush, im sorry, poetry theme, tags are a mess, witch themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_boy_aiden/pseuds/your_boy_aiden
Summary: Love can consume the mind once it breaks the heart.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story in the form of unrequited love.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (aside: this is written like poetry really, so there will be a bit of a repetitive theme with my words.)

 

_It takes two for love to grow._

 

* * *

 

The tree...it's dead again.

One after another, the trees have withered and fallen over night. Hes determined. He plants them, one after another.

 

* * *

 

He follows the instructions. He made sure….one after another...that the conditions are perfect. He's done everything he possibly can. So why won't it live.

 

* * *

 

_He Tries again._

_It dies._

 

* * *

 

He sulks through the school day, mindlessly going class to class.

 

Just like his special trees...his heart is withered.

 

One after another, he sits in class, watching the person he longs for. One after another…he doesn't say a word.

 

* * *

 

He is reluctant...but tries again. The witch selling the small trees is hesitant to give more, telling him to not try and force something that just cannot be. But he must...he has to try.

 

* * *

 

_It doesn't work._

_His heart hurts._

 

* * *

 

She warned him this time. Anymore trees, and his unloved heart will give out.

 

He doesn't care. He plants another.

 

* * *

 

One after another. The days go by. One after another….the classes pass. The missed glances between him and his most sought after heart, one after another.

 

* * *

 

The witch tells him...this is the last tree she will sell. He takes the chance anyways. He plants it, putting the last of his love into the soil.

 

* * *

 

_It withers._

_It dies._

_It breaks._

 

* * *

 

The admired one doesn't even notice when one after another, the days pass by, a permanently empty seat behind him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 6 months ago, and now that i (finally) have created an account, i decided this will be the first thing i post.
> 
> This is honestly a more serious work ive done, and while i wont post them often i do enjoy writing things from the heart. Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to comment!


End file.
